A Vitrola
by Nati Black Malfoy
Summary: Sirius achou uma vitrola touxa e está doido de vontade de saber como funciona. Hermione, como sempre, sabia fazer a vitrola funcionar. Ligue os pontos. "se um cara extremamente sedutor sussurra pra você relaxar em seu ouvido, você relaxa. Fato."


-Boa noite Sirius, eu vou dormir...

-Espera Hermione, você não vai acreditar no que eu achei hoje de tarde, enquanto você, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam tentando ouvir o que a Ordem estava falando...

-O que?-_Não fique vermelha, não fique vermelha. Mas era óbvio que eles iriam saber se eles tentassem ouvir alguma coisa..._

-Uma vitrola!

-Sirius, - disse em tom de reprovação- não sei se você notou, mas hoje em dia existe algo chamado CD...

-Qualé Mione! Eu não sei liga isso e naquele filme que passa bem seguido na TV trouxa sempre tem um! Eu até achei uma coisas que parecem uma bola preta achatada até a morte por um trasgo que encaixa direitinho ai!

- E o que é que você quer que eu faça em relação a isso...?

- Ah, bem... Só liga ai a coisa e daí me ensina como mexe e daí pode ir dormi.

-Ta, é assim ó, primeiro você tem que coloca isso numa tomada...- começou a castanha enquanto procurava uma tomada- Mas não tem nenhuma tomada aqui!

-Olha, eu não sei o que é essa tal de "tomada"mas não me parece ser uma coisa que uma casa bruxa padrão tenha...

-Mas precisa de eletricidade pra ligar essa _coisa_...

-Bety.

-O que?

-Bety é o nome dessa _coisa_.

- Você deu... Não vou nem perguntar. Enfim, sem eletricidade, sem musica. – disse a menina indo em direção as escadas.

-Já vai- e com um feitiço simples a vitrola estava ligada- Sem eletricidade, _com_ musica.- disse Sirius com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto. _Ai meu Merlin. Porque ele tinha que ter um sorriso tão sedutor?_

-Ok ok. Agora você coloca um LP aqui desse jeito...

-Mas o que diabos é um LP?

-São as bolas achatadas, Sirius, são as bolas achatadas...- disse Hermione colocando uma das mãos no rosto em claro sinal de quem esta perdendo a paciência.

-Ah ta. Qual dessas daqui?

-Sei lá, escolhe qualquer um...

-Qualquer um? Como assim qualquer um? Isso aqui é um avanço em conhecimento trouxa e merece, no mínimo, uma musica especial!

-Pega qualquer um logo.

-Mas tem tantos! De tantas cores!

-Pega logo qualquer um, senão eu...

-Ta ta ta... Então vai ser esse aqui! _Musicas Brasileiras Para Se Dançar._ Parece bom, né?

-Tanto faz. Me passa logo.- E com um movimento extremamente charmoso, ele a entregou o disco.-Ai é só clica aqui e aqui, coloca isso desse jeito e... Tchanam! – Uma musica bem brasileira começou a inundar a pequena e única sala limpa do Largo Grimmauld. Sirius começara a dançar._Como ele fica lindo quando esta feliz._

_Coisa linda, muito prazer_

_Hoje você vai ser minha _

_Esse corpo me pertence_

_Eu vou pegar você_

-Vem Hermione! Dança um pouco!

-N-N-N-Não, brigada...-_Porque essa gagueira toda Hermione? Só porque um homem mui sedutor te chamou pra dançar? Sedutor? A droga... Para com isso Hermione Granger! Controle-se!_

_Eu cheguei chegando_

_To cheio de rima_

_-_Vamos! É divertido!

-E-E-Eu não sei dançar Sirius...- _Inspira,expira,inspira,expira_

_Não faz isso não neguinha_

_Que eu me perco todo_

_Meu pandeiro quebra_

_Meu cavaco chora_

_E eu fico louco_

_-_Eu também não, mas nem por isso eu vou deixar de dançar, né?-disse Almofadinhas enquanto puxava Hermione pela mão até o meio da sala.- Sinta a música, _seja_ a música.

-Ok...

_Louco pra te vê mexer_

_E descer até o chão_

_Abre a roda pra geral_

_Bate na palma da mão_

-Se solta! Você ta muito tensa!- _me responda Merlin, como ficar calma com um homem desses sorrindo pra você?_

-Eu não consigo!

-Consegue sim. Só não quer perder o controle, nem que seja por 3 míseros minutos.

-Não é verdade!

-É sim e você sabe muito bem disso, vamos lá, relaxe... – _se um cara extremamente sedutor sussurra pra você relaxar em seu ouvido, você relaxa. Fato_.

_Já dançaram funk ai_

_Agora é a minha vez_

_Com som do cuica_

_Tamborim repica_

_Eu vou pegar você!_

_-_Feche os olhos...

-Fechei...

-Deixe seu corpo falar por você...

-Eu vo...

-Shhh. O corpo falar por você.

_Eu sou o samba_

_Tenho certeza que você vai se amarrar_

_Eu sou o samba_

_Tenho certeza que você vai se entregar pra mim_

_E quando eu vi já estávamos tão próximos que, em um lapso de insanidade, beijei aqueles lábios rosados e sensuais a minha frente e ele surpreendentemente correspondeu o beijo em mesma ou maior intensidade que a minha. Quando nos afastamos, antes de me virar em direção as escadas, disse:_

_-_Acho que isso fica guardado em segredo. Vai ser melhor assim. -_Vi ele concordando com a cabeça._

_E Sirius nunca mais ligou a vitrola._


End file.
